Alone on Valentines
by atakino-zane
Summary: Sakura goes to find Sasuke on valentines and is her regular annoying self. However, she finds something out about herself in the process.


Apparently I have to tell you that, even though this in a site for **fan** fictions, that I don't own the characters. Personally, I think it's redundant, but whatever.

Here's a little bit of semi-humerous, cute, Sasuke-Sakura fluff. First attempt at a fanfic.

-----------------------

The sun rose cheerily above the leafy horizon of Konahagakure as day began to dawn. The soft wind blew, the birds chirped. And from one of the training grounds came the common sound of the pink haired, boy loving harpy.

"Saaaaasuke-kun!"

Sakura had headed there knowing full well that even though it was valentines day, Sasuke was sure to be training somewhere. She clutched a box to her chest that was no doubt filled with love-laboured chocolates and looked around. Her target, however, was not there.

"Tsk… Sasuke-kun, you make this so difficult…" she said under her breath as she turned around. _Well, as long as that blonde pig can't find him, either…._

She began walking slowly back towards the middle of town when she saw two people heading towards her, one green and the other orange. _Not them….!_

She began to walk off the path, hoping that they hadn't spotted her yet, but it was too late. They came jogging towards her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" said Lee enthusiastically.

Naruto added his own greeting, adding, "I see you've got chocolates. Are they for anyone… special?" He lifted his eyebrow suggestively and winked.

"Naruto, I have no time for you." She walked around them. "You either, Lee. I've got something important to do."

"Important? Well, then, let me accompany you. After all," added Lee cheesily. "If I cannot help a lady in need, then I will never win her heart."

"What?" Said Naruto, turning on Lee. "_I_ was gonna ask her out!"

"Hmph. To think someone like you could ever hope to love her? I will fight you for her."

All the while, Sakura had been walking away.

Just then, a bird flew over them, echoing "Eva… Eva!" in it's cawing voice.

As Sakura reached the middle of the village, she saw a familiar face –or rather, familiar lack thereof. Kakashi was walking out of a bookstore with an empty bag and a new volume of Icha icha in his hands.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" she said cheerily. Perhaps he would know where Sasuke was.

Kakashi didn't appear to be too engrossed in his book yet, as he returned her greeting.

"Yo."

"Sensei, have you seen Sasuke today?"

"Hm…" He put the book down. "Actually, I have. He talked Neji into having some sparing practice today. (No idea how, though). They should be at the practice grounds near the Hyuuga household.

"Thanks!" she said, running off with a smile. She ran off too fast for her to hear Kakashi's muffled sigh.

As the pink haired huntress neared the Hyuuga house, she saw another Kunoichi walking down the path.

"Good morning, Hinata!" She said as they passed.

"Good morning," was her quiet reply. "Uh… Have you seen Naruto-kun around?"

Sakura nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. At the training grounds, probably still fighting with Lee." She smiled at the small, shy girl. "Think you can work up the nerve to ask him out today?"

Hinata looked away. "I-I hope so…."

"Good luck," said Sakura, walking away.

"Thank you."

A few minutes of walking later, Sakura saw Sasuke and Neji walking along the path. They appeared to be talking, presumably about the sparring that Kakashi had earlier mentioned.

Sakura prepared herself to greet him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke-kun!!"

His glare did not deter her. Neji made a short comment about leaving and turned the other direction, walking away as Sakura ran up to the moody member of team seven.

"I have some chocolates for you, Sasuke!" Her voice was near squeaking. "Will you go out with me? Please? I have our whole date planned, even the clothes we'll wear and what we'll do and how I'll let you-"

"Just leave me alone," he said, cutting her off. He walked around her, ignoring her.

"But Sasuke! I need you!" She caught up with him. "I need to be with you! I know you love me!"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "Listen. You annoy me. Just go away."

He kept walking and left Sakura standing there, alone.

It was noon and Sakura was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen with Lee. He'd won the fight with Naruto and she'd been too low of a mood to just say no when he asked her out. The chocolates for Sasuke lay abandoned on the seat beside her. Lee's bowl had long been empty, but hers was still full.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan. Aren't you enjoying our date?"

"Whatever….." she stared down into the now cold mass of noodles.

Silence…. Then more silence.

"I guess Naruto should have won," said Lee. "You are sad to be around me."

She looked up at him. "No, you don't make me sad. I'm just going to leave now, though…."

She picked up her things with a heavy sigh and walked aimlessly away.

Her eyes stayed on her blue sandals as she walked the ninja village's street.

"Why doesn't he like me back?" She asked herself rhetorically. She was surprised when she got an answer.

"You haven't noticed?" She looked up to see Kakashi.

"Hm?"

"He doesn't like it when you an Ino and all the other girls treat him like a prize or a trophy and things like that. You don't treat him like a person. You have to remember, he lives alone. He doesn't have someone to see him in any light other than the one you girls put him in, or the light of glorification and rivalry the boys and teachers put him in.

"Oh…" Sakura thought back, seeing that he was right. "So what do I do, Sensei?"

He shrugged. "What if people did that to you? What would you want?"

She smiled, "Well….."

Sakura walked up to the lonely house that Sasuke lived in. It spoke- no, it screamed, of loneliness. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and knocked.

Ten seconds went by, twenty… When she thought that he wasn't home, or was just going to ignore her, the door opened.

"What do you want?" He asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

His eyebrow in his usually unexpressive face lifted.

"I'm sorry that I obsess over you, and that I always pay attention to you instead of your missions, and that I bother you all the time. And… I just wanted to say, well… No one should spend valentines day alone, so I wanted to come and visit…."

He didn't answer. In fact, he looked away.

"I… guess this annoys you, too…" She turned away. "So I'll just leave now-"

"No, don't."

Sakura turned around. Sasuke had a small smile on his lips.

"Right now, you're not annoying. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," replied Sakura, voice wavering.

She followed him through the door.

The house was empty of all unnecessary clutter except for one small plant on a window sill. However, the plant made the rest of the house seem all the more messy.

"Uh… I also wanted to say that I like you, like, I really do. And not just because the girls say that you're –"

"It's all right," he said, smiling. Sasuke put his arms around her. "I know."


End file.
